The Choice
by TheRanger'sDaughter
Summary: After Cotillion Ben invites four new kids to Auradon: Dizzy Treamine, Claudine Frollo, Gil LeGume, and Harry Hook. While Claudine and Dizzy have already chosen good Harry and Gil struggle in Auradon without their fearless leader. Can Ben and the others help them make the right choice in choosing good or will they be sent back to the Isle with a thirst for revenge?
1. Keeping a Promise

Alright so this is kind of sad. Basically I have not been in the mood to work on any of my stories recently and generally speaking I am a mood writer (sounds really weird I know). However I realized that what I was really in the mood for was a story following Gil and that is where this came from. After watching Descendants 2 for like the hundredth time or something I realized how much I adore Gil and he has quickly become one of my favorite characters after Carlos. Some people had been asking if I was going to do a story that takes after the second movie and since that was my calling at the moment this is what came out. It starts 2 weeks after Cotillion and will mainly focus on Harry and Gil but Dizzy also shows up as she will be coming over after the second movie brought her over. The couples as of right now in this story are: BenXMal, EvieXDoug, and CarlosXJane. JayXLonnie will also be in this story. Uma is only mentioned in passing this chapter but when/if she appears she will be parried with Harry. Audrey and Chad are still broken up but Audrey will be in the story so you can see how that will play out.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney All of these characters are either in the movies or the books**

* * *

 **Keeping a Promise**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the Cotillion and Ben was in the final stages of getting things set up for a new group of VKs to come to Auradon. Dizzy was coming with Claudine and Ben had told his friends about those two already. Claudine Frollo was on a list of people Evie had given to him that wanted a second chance. However, two more people were coming that Ben hadn't told anyone about. Uma was still out there somewhere and missing despite how hard everyone looked after the battle. Ben still wanted to keep his promise to her about letting her have a say so he was bringing Harry Hook and Gil over from the Isle. He only hoped they would come.

"Hey Ben, what's up?" Jay asked bringing Ben out of his thoughts. The King had asked his girlfriend, Evie, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie, Jay, and Doug to meet with him before the group of new VKs came over and that meant he needed to tell them about Harry and Gil.

"Well you guys know I am bring Dizzy and Claudine over but I didn't tell you I was also bringing Harry Hook and Gil over," Ben said. The remark was greeted by silence as the others started at him all of them but Doug remembering the pirate ship.

"Why? They don't want to be good," Evie said her tone calm and reasonable.

"We don't know that. I am bringing them over because I promised Uma I would give her a chance that she would have a say. I know that was kind of a mess but I am hoping that by bringing Harry and Gil over will show her I meant what I said and besides I need to give them a chance too," Ben explained.

"They aren't going to like it here Ben not without Uma. They are probably going to have a tough time adjusting. I know you want to give them the chance and I am all for that but do you think they will even be willing to come?" Mal asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know if they will want to come but I need to at least try. Their notices should be getting there today. I thought long and hard about it Mal. I feel like they are neglected Uma told me it hurt when I chose you guys and she was angry. They probably hurt too and this will show that I do care," Ben told her.

"Well if they do agree to come over here one of us should be like a guide for them. Claudine was in the Anti Hero's club and has been working towards learning how to be good, Dizzy doesn't have a mean bone in her body but Harry and Gil are not only followers, Gil more so then Harry, but they must be reeling from Uma's defeat and we don't know how they will deal with that," Carlos said. Jay, Evie, and Mal nodded in agreement. Ben looked at Jay.

"Would you be willing?" he asked. Jay considered this for a moment then nodded.

"Sure, I will keep an eye on them but I would suggest you doing a weapons check before they get here. Harry almost always has a sword on him," Jay said. Ben shook his head.

"I want them to trust me," he said.

"Trust me Ben there is a fine line between trust and stupid. I am not saying you have to pat them down or something but making sure they leave their swords behind would be smart," Jay countered. Ben dipped his head in acknowledgment seeing Jay's point.

"What about Uma? She is still out there and I am willing to bet she can't get back on the Isle with the barrier around it. If Harry and Gil are here they may start trying to find her," Evie said.

"In the end Uma decided not to fight Mal. She went away so maybe there is a chance there is good in her. Jay is partly watching out for Uma while keeping an eye on Harry and Gil. If she finds out they are coming she may come out of hiding herself and when she does we will deal with that situation when the need arises," Ben said.

"Well sounds like you thought all this through," Lonnie said.

"I tried to," Ben replied.

"Does F.G. know they are coming over?" Doug asked. Ben knew he meant Harry and Gil not Dizzy and Claudine who had brought to her attention shortly after Cotillion.

"Yea she knows and maybe it isn't the best idea but they will have a room together," Ben said. Evie laughed.

"I am not sure what they will make of that. They are pirates these rooms ought to be a surprise to them," she said. Ben grinned.

"Well I would rather want to sleep on a bed here then the cot they made me sleep on when they captured me," Ben said.

* * *

 **The Isle of the Lost**

* * *

Ursula's Fish and Chips was unusually quiet as it had been since the battle. With Uma gone one of her sisters was now forced to cover her shift and she wasn't happy about it. The crew of The Lost Revenge were sprawled out around the shop in a more or less sour mood. Harry had been forced to take the helm as Captain after Uma's disappearance. Despite how badly he wanted it beforehand taking it this way seemed wrong. Harry had Gil take over as first mate till Uma got back. He still wanted to believe that she would come back with the wand and free them all. Harry glanced over at normally cheerful Gil who hadn't touched his food. The son of Gaston was staring off in the distance. To Gil's simple mind Uma had abandoned them somehow, he felt like she could have won that fight but instead she had left. It was painful for Gil that she too would leave them. Uma cared about her crew and in their own right they were all family. That meant that Harry now had to take up the task of keeping everyone's spirts up something he wasn't that good at.

"Come on guys. This isn't over yet," Harry said although he felt like he was only talking to himself.

"We ride with the tide," Gil said in an effort to support Harry but his heart just wasn't in it.

"Come on! Mal has beaten us before and Uma held us together. She is working on a way to get us off this wretched Isle and we should hold our heads high while we are waiting for her. It is Uma, daughter of Ursula!" Harry said getting up on the table. He had there attention now. The whole crew was looking up to him. "Gil!" Harry called and the son of Gaston leaped up on the table beside him.

"Auradon shall be ours right Harry?" he asked hopefully. Harry grinned that manically smile.

"Exactly! Uma wouldn't want us to give up. We will train harder. We will be stronger. So that when she returns with the wand we will be ready. Let's hear it for her!" Harry shouted.

"Uuuuuuma, Uuuuma!" the crew shouted in response. Harry grinned once more, glad to have lifted their spirts for now. Gil was smiling once more.

"Uh Gil? Harry?" Gonzo said when the two got off the table.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You might want to hide. Some jokers from Auradon are coming," Bonny said looking over Gonzo's shoulder.

"What do you think they want?" Gil asked Harry. Harry could sense the nervousness in Gil's voice but only because he knew Gil for so long.

"If they can't get Uma they are coming after us and there is no way I can reach our swords in time curse you Ursula," Harry growled angrily.

"We could hold them off for ya," Gonzo suggested. Harry shook his head.

"Na. We will not run," Harry said. The doors opened and several couriers and guards came into the shop glancing around before spotting Harry and Gil. They made their way over to the two of them while the rest of the crew flung colorful insults at them. If the group was offended they didn't say anything.

"We have something for the two of you," the head guard said. Gil looked at Harry his eyes asking permission. Harry nodded once and Gil slipped over the table took the two envelopes and then slid back over the table and handed the one addressed to Harry to him. Both of them opened the letters while the rest of the crew watched on.

"As the King lost his mind?!" Harry asked.

"What?" Bonny asked.

"Me and Gil have been invited to come to Auradon," Harry said the surprise in his voice obvious. He also had to mentally stop himself from saying Bore-adon.

"What?!" the crew asked in startled surprise.

"We do require a response," the head courier said.

"Harry no not after what happened with Uma," Gil pleaded softly to Harry. The black-harried boy squeezed his shoulder.

"Think about it Gil this could be our only chance to find her," he whispered back. Gil's eyes widened so Harry felt the need to add something. "Don't you dare say anything or I will feed you to the sharks," Harry threatened. Gil nodded quickly. Sometimes it was hard to tell with Harry. When Gil made Uma mad (although he wasn't always sure why) she would just kick him out for an hour or two then send Harry after him. Gil wasn't sure where Harry's boundaries were but he was pretty sure Harry would indeed feed him to the sharks.

"Well?" the head guard asked obviously debating how long he could keep the crew at bay if they decided they would jump him.

"We will come," Harry said.

"What!" the crew responded.

"Shut up you knuckleheads," Harry snapped back and they quieted. The courier was looking at Gil. Harry realized they needed Gil to conform he wanted to come. Harry gave the boy a nudge when Gil didn't take the hint.

"Of course, if Harry going I am going," Gil murmured.

"Alright then be at the Curl Up and Dye salon at eight tomorrow and there will be a limo there to pick you up," the courier said and didn't wait for a response before he and the others left. The crew turned to look at Harry after they left.

"Why did you do that?" they asked.

"Uma may need our help. She was so close. She had the wand almost in her grasp and true love's kiss had to ruin everything. She will need us to get Mal out of the picture," Harry said.

"Will you come back?" Bonny asked.

"Of course, with the wand in hand," Harry purred. The crew cheered loudly…well most of them. Gil didn't join in. Harry decided to talk to him privately. The two left to start packing what little they had for their trip tomorrow. "What's the matter Gil?" Harry asked. Gil chewed his lip.

"Nothing Harry," he said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Don't lie to your Captain or your First Mate," he told him.

"Fine I am scarred Harry. They beat Uma and Mal transformed into that dragon….," Gil started and then nearly went on rambling till Harry cut him off.

"They didn't beat Uma she just realized she wasn't going to win that fight. I will be with you Gil and I will not let anyone from Auradon hurt you. We look out for each other right?" Harry asked. Gil nodded.

"We do," he said.

"Then we have nothing to worry about," Harry told him. Gil nodded and his confidence returned.

"Thanks Harry," he said.

"No problem. Auradon will pay," Harry said.

"Bore-adon," Gil said and Harry chuckled.

"Right Bore-adon."

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. I am really sorry if anyone is OC but I tried to make Harry and Gil like they were in the movie just kind of lost because Uma is gone. It was always my head cannon that Uma looked out for everyone in her crew and cared for them deeply and the top three (Uma, Harry, and Gil) were all very close to each so with Uma gone they will be leaning off of each other.


	2. Auradon Welcome

New Chapter is up. Basically in this chapter Harry and Gil arrive in Auradon and get their class schedules. This chapter was really long bu I had fun writing it. I do have a question for you guys though. For the longest time I always thought it would be interesting if one of Gaston's children enjoyed reading since their dad hates it. Gil seems like the most likely candidate since I get the feeling from watching the movie that even though Gil looks up to Gaston he himself has been disowned in a way. Would you guys like for Ben to teach Gil how to read and the two discover he actually likes it? According to the wiki Dizzy is ten so my thought is she would be in another part of Auradon Prep for like the middle schoolers. If you want to see a chapter on her let me know and if you have any thoughts on what to do with her I would love to hear them because I don't really know what to do with her. This story is mainly on Harry and Gil but Dizzy should have at least a few chapters.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney All of these characters are either in the movies or the books**

* * *

 **Auradon Welcome**

* * *

It was 7:59 when Gil and Harry arrived outside the Curl Up and Dye salon both with their bags in hand. Claudine and Dizzy were already there. Dizzy was practically bouncing up and down while Claudine was more refined. Dizzy's mother hadn't bothered to show up to the send of (and neither had her grandmother for that matter) but Judge Frollo was there talking softly to his daughter. Harry's dad had given him a brief good bye on the way out that morning assuming his son would head down to the docks since Harry hadn't bothered to tell him he was leaving. Since Hook lived down towards the docks where the Lost Revenge was currently docked Harry would sometimes stay with his dad. Gil however, wanted to avoid his father and older twins when he left. Gil had already gotten a royal chewing out after the battle for not killing Ben when he had the chance.

"Now that looks fancy," Jonas commented pointing out the approaching vehicle. Jonas had decided to come down with Harry and Gil to make sure they got of the Isle in one piece. That and he would be watching the crew while Harry and Gil were away.

"I don't care what it looks like as long as it gets us past the barrier," Harry said.

"I am so excited," Dizzy squealed bouncing up and down some more and Harry glared at her.

"Do you mind runt," he asked. Dizzy quickly gave him space.

The limo that pulled up stopped in front of them and a driver along with several guards got out. Dizzy and Claudine were the first two to scramble in the limo. The driver went to put their bags in the trunk of the huge limo when Harry and Gil strolled up. The two of them dropped their bags in the trunk and went to go inside when they were stopped by the guard.

"Are you going to let us in or are you going to make us walk?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Your swords," the guard said unamused.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"King's orders. You either give them to us or to someone here but you can't take them with you," the guard said. Harry sighed.

"Gil give Jonas your sword," Harry said taking his off. He passed it over to Jonas and Gil did the same. "If you lose our swords I will come back here and hook you," Harry warned.

"Right Captain," Jonas said with a dib of his head knowing Harry meant it.

"Now you can get in assuming you have no other weapons," the guard said. Harry huffed.

"Not unless you count my hook which I will not be giving up," he replied. The guard didn't comment he just gestured to the limo. Harry slipped in and Gil followed. Gil couldn't believe he had managed to avoid his father on the way out.

They drove for a while and despite the candy in the limo Harry and Gil didn't touch it. Dizzy and Claudine were trying everything in the limo however. The limo drove past the famous Auradon Prep welcome sign which Harry snorted at. Once the limo rolled to a stop the door was opened and Claudine and Dizzy were the first two out. Harry and Gil followed about thirty seconds later. There was a small welcome group but nowhere near the numbers of people that had been at the core four's welcome. Mal had told Ben later it was a little overwhelming. Dizzy ran straight to Evie and Claudine followed her. Both girls were led away by Evie and Lonnie. Obviously there had been a system worked out where Evie and Lonnie would take Dizzy and Claudine, since the two already had at least a basic idea of what it meant to be good, while Ben, Jay, Mal, and Carlos would handle Gil and Harry. Harry wasn't sure whether to be insulted by this notion or not.

"Hey guys," Ben said walking up to them. Mal was standing beside him, her hair still that deep purple, with Jay on the other side of Ben and Carlos on the other side of Mal.

"Hey," Gil said cheerfully and Harry knew that had more to do with the fact that Gil was of the isle and was happy in that regard not that he was being friendly.

"See you found your hook again," Jay said grinning. Harry wasn't amused and glared at him.

"So, your situation is kind of unique. From what I have heard Dizzy and Claudine are already well on their way to becoming good and after what happened at Cotillion Fairy Godmother, she is the headmistress here by the way, feels like the two groups should be split up. Dizzy and Claudine will still be taking Remedial Goodness but they will be in a different class then you two. In addition, she suggested that you two buddies up with two students from Auradon to help you adjust. Harry, you will be with me and Mal while Gil will be with Jay and Carlos," Ben explained.

"You are splitting us up?" Gil asked gesturing to him and Harry. It was Jay who answered.

"No Gil. You two still have a room you will share. We are simply here as a support network. If you need someone to talk to and can't find Harry, or if you are struggling in any of your classes, if you get lost, or something like that you come to us. We didn't have that when we got here and it caused some problems when we had some issues at the school. This is to help prevent that and we also know there might be some resentment after what happened at Cotillion," Jay explained to Gil not wanting to make it sound like they didn't trust them. Jay knew Ben still wanted to build trust. Gil was still looking at Jay blankly. Jay glanced over at Mal wondering if she could explain it better but thankfully Harry was the one to intervene.

"Gil, we are going to board together but it sounds like we are going to have babysitters," Harry said. Ben could tell from his tone he wasn't happy about this. Gil was insulted by the notion and it was incredibly difficult to insult Gil.

"That isn't fair," Gil said.

"It is just till you two get settled in. I know it doesn't seem fair but try and look at it in positive light. At least you will have someone to go to if you are struggling in anyway," Ben said. Gil sighed and nodded and while Harry didn't give any response Ben sensed he knew better then to complain about it. Ben explained that their bags would be brought up to their rooms while the six of them toured the grounds. They would break of at the cafeteria. From there Ben and Mal would take Harry to see his classes (minis Remedial Goodness which would be their first stop) and Jay and Carlos would take Gil to see his classes. They would meet back up at the dorms. Since it was a Saturday there would be no one in class so they would be able to meet with their teachers.

They walked past the beast statue which Ben made sure not to change. He remembered Carlos's terrified reaction and with Gil he wasn't sure how the son of Gaston would react. Ben showed them where Remedial Goodness was although nether Harry nor Gil seemed overly interested in the place. The next place they stopped was the cafeteria. Even though it was still a little early lunch was already being served. Gil quickly abounded the group in favor of the food. Ben chuckled while Harry sighed in annoyance and went after him.

"Gil how the hell can you eat so much?" he hissed as Gil was looking over the food in front of them. The blonde's eyes were wide and once Harry actually looked at the food in front of them he could see why. Nothing was rotten or gross it was all enticing…plus it smelled good. For once Harry realized he couldn't fault Gil. The two got their own lunch and sat by themselves. Ben let them and realizing that they wouldn't be leaving any time soon he and the others got lunch as well. Once they had their fill the two groups split up. Even though both Harry and Gil were signed up History of Woodsmen and Pirates at the same time Ben thought they would want to be able to talk to the teacher separately.

"Gil, you have Remedial Goodness 101 as your first class, History of Woodsmen and Pirates as your second, Grammar as your third, History of Auradon as your fourth, then there will be lunch, after that you will have Safety Rules for the Internet as your fifth, and two free electives of your choosing," Jay explained as they walked. Gil would be doing his classes going forward while Harry would be doing his backward. Gil simply nodded. He wasn't sure how he felt about his classes but he knew History of Woodsmen and Pirates would be fun and he couldn't forget about lunch. Gil got to meet with each of his teachers during the tour including Fairy Godmother who Gil felt slightly uncomfortable around. She rivaled him in cheerfulness but not by much. She had also stood up to Uma so that made him a little worried as well. Meanwhile Harry was going with Ben and Mal.

"Harry, you will have Remedial Goodness 101 as your first class, History of Woodsmen and Pirates as your second, Safety Rules for the Internet as your third, History of Auradon as your fourth, then there will be lunch, after which you will have Mathematics as your fifth class, and afterwards you will have two free electives," Ben told Harry. _Mathematics great_ , Harry thought.

The two groups meet back up at their dorm room to finish off the tour. There room was right beside Jay and Carlos's room and the door was currently open. Ben gave them each a key to the room and was fixing to leave them be when the six of them heard a voice.

"Seriously Ben?!" Chad asked as he rounded the corner. Ben rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Hello Chad," he said ignoring Chad's question and tone.

"You brought more of them…particularly two of the ones who kidnapped you and they are loyal to the sea witch," Chad said making a disgusted face. That was all it took for both Harry and Gil to lunge for him. Chad gave a startled yelp and if it wasn't for Jay and Carlos blocking them both Gil and Harry would have taken a swing at Chad.

"Easy you two," Jay said.

"See evil. I bet that one," Chad said gesturing to Gil, "is just waiting to string some girls up. He is the son of Gaston is he not? I have to protect Audrey from him he probably has a thing for brunets," Chad continued. While Gil could be stupid from time to time he defiantly knew when he was being insulted. Harry knew it too and was trying to get around Jay. Jay was trying to push him backwards without hurting him making sure there was space in between them. Mal had to help Carlos with Gil since Gil was quickly overpowering Carlos.

"Chad can you please not start something. He isn't going to hurt Audrey and besides you two aren't even together," Ben said his tone low and irritated.

"Of course, we are she called me," Chad said.

"Yea because she had a flat tire. That doesn't mean you two are back together stupid," Carlos said over his shoulder.

"Of course, it does," Chad said. Carlos sighed.

"Chad walk away before this gets worse. Think about this when you go. Uma is his boss…she is a girl. Something tells me if Gil messed with her he would be kicked out of her crew. The fact that he hasn't been kicked out ought to tell you something," Mal said. Harry stopped trying to get around Jay and looked at her in surprise. It took Gil a second to get what she was saying but when he did he stopped fighting. "Besides you have no room to talk Chad. I would not forget who your captain is," Mal added in warning. Chad huffed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he replied before walking back towards his room.

"Sorry about that. I would say he would come around but I am not sure he will," Ben said looking down the hall.

"Yea whatever," Harry said giving a bow ( **the one he did in the movie** ) and went to their room. Gil followed slamming the door behind him. Jay turned to Ben.

"That went well didn't it," he said.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Harry and Gil have two free electives that I haven't put in yet. I feel like Harry would work really well in R.O.A.R since he shows to be a good sword fighter during the battle and Gil I want to put in Tourney because that seems like a sport that would involve showing of muscles. What other elective do you think would fit them because I am still toying with it. Also the bow Harry does at the end is the same bow he does when leaving Curl up and Dye. I thought when he did that bow after he left made him look like Hook (his father). When they bring up the new VKs for the promo his father does the same bow. Just thought you should know what I was talking about.


	3. A Tough First Day

New Chapter is up. So this chapter is all about their first day. Since I didn't get much of a response I would like to re-ask. Would you guys like for Ben to teach Gil how to read and the two discover he actually likes it? For the longest time I always thought it would be interesting if one of Gaston's children enjoyed reading since their dad hates it. Gil seems like the most likely candidate since I get the feeling from watching the movie that even though Gil looks up to Gaston he himself has been disowned in a way. According to the wiki Dizzy is ten so my thought is she would be in another part of Auradon Prep for like the middle schoolers. If you want to see a chapter on her let me know and if you have any thoughts on what to do with her I would love to hear them because I don't really know what to do with her. This story is mainly on Harry and Gil but Dizzy should have at least a few chapters.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney Descendants nor do I own Disney All of these characters are either in the movies or the books**

* * *

 **A Tough First Day**

* * *

When Monday rolled around Harry was not looking forward to his first full week at Auradon Prep. He knew without having to be told that skipping his classes to look for Uma wasn't a clever idea. He and Gil had tried looking for her yesterday but they didn't know the grounds well so it was difficult. So, he and Gil got up and headed to Remedial Goodness. The two of them headed into the room that was used for Remedial Goodness. Slinging their bookbags on the chairs the two boys slid into their chairs. Harry hoped Fairy Godmother wouldn't show up. She did however and walked to the front of the class room smiling.

"Hello dears," she said cheerfully. Harry leaned back in his chair chewing on his bottom lip to keep from saying anything. He was the son of Captain Hook a feared pirate and he was feared in his own right. He defiantly was not a dear. Gil rested his chin on his arms. When Fairy Godmother failed to get a response from the two she moved up in front of the chalk board that was in front of them.

"I want to run a scenario by each of to see how you respond. Gil, you are up first. If you realize the girl you like isn't into you do you A) lock her father up, B) try to kill her boyfriend, C) leave her be and respect her decision, or D) both A and B," Fairy Godmother asked. Harry nearly sighed. _Goodness questions great_. Gil seemed to be consider the choices for a moment. Harry had a pretty good idea what the answer was.

"D?" Gil tried. The smile never left Fairy Godmother's face.

"Sorry dear try again," she told him. Gil was thinking really hard.

"A!" he said excitedly.

"No not A and not D," Fairy Godmother said. Harry could tell Gil was stuck. He leaned over.

"It's C," he breathed.

"C," Gil said.

"Very good Gil. Why is it C and not the others and do you know why they are wrong?" Fairy Godmother said.

"I don't know. I mean didn't Beast Kidnap Belle's father in the first place?" Gil asked and Harry coughed to keep from laughing. He knew Gil had a point at least slightly. Fairy Godmother looked stumped for a moment which made it even funnier for Harry who was struggling to keep it all together.

When Remedial Goodness was over both Harry and Gil were very relieved. The class was boring for Harry and he wanted to move on to a class he might actually enjoy. They both had the History of Woodsmen and Pirates which Harry was looking forward to. Even if they spent the whole time talking about the woods Harry knew sooner or later they would start talking about pirates. Harry and Gil still hadn't picked two electives yet for the schedule so Ben had told them they should at least try one of the sports. Harry ended up on R.O.A.R and Gil was with Tourney. When lunch finally rolled around Harry promised Gil he would watch his Tourney try out. R.O.A.R would be Harry's last class of the day while Gil had Tourney as his second to last class of the day.

The two friends found a table that was empty towards the back of the cafeteria. Usually Gil would go straight into his food when it was in front of him but Harry noticed he was eyeing a brunet with her hair up in a ponytail. Harry had noticed her when they came in but he was unware of Gil's interest. Although he supposed it made sense seeing how she looked an awful lot like Belle the woman Gaston was madly in love with.

"Go talk to her Gil," Harry told him giving the blonde a nudge. Gil blushed a little.

"I don't know Harry," Gil said turning back to his food.

"Come on Gil you are the son of Gaston get going," Harry said giving Gil another nudge. Gil gave him a small smile and then headed over to the burnet he had been eyeing. She was sitting with a bunch of other young ladies. It seemed to be going well and Gil was doing a good job of making her blush and give a girly giggle. Harry was about to turn away and give him some privacy when he noticed the boy named Chad coming over to the table Gil was now at. Harry's eyes narrowed, and he watched him closely.

"What do you think you are doing?" Chad asked loudly glaring at Gil. The blonde turned around startled.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you stupid or something? I asked what are you doing," Chad repeated glaring at Gil. Harry pushed his tray back and stood up.

"Chad what is going on?" the burnet asked, and Harry made his way over to the table ready to defend Gil.

"Audrey that is the son of Gaston. He is one of the new villain kids Ben brought here. He is evil, and I am trying to keep him from hurting you," Chad replied. Gil looked hurt. Harry curled his lip up in disgust when he reached Gil.

"Oh, thanks Chad," Audrey said, and Chad smiled gleefully.

"I wasn't going to hurt you," Gil said softly. He didn't want to scare her away and he couldn't really understand why Audrey all of sudden didn't like him. He didn't remember doing anything bad.

"That's what you say," Chad sneered, and Harry gave him a death glare. The girl, Audrey, stood up and walked away not even bothering to defend Gil. Chad gave him a smug look before leaving as well.

"Come on Gil," Harry said whisking his friend away. Gil nodded numbly and followed. He couldn't figure out what he did wrong. He was quiet for the rest of lunch and Harry made a mental note to beat the crap out of Chad later.

When it came time for Gil's Tourney practice Harry climbed up on the bleachers to watch the action. Gil had been very excited about the prospect of doing this and being able to show off his muscles. Harry had left his hook in their room after Jay had told him he couldn't bring it to R.O.A.R. practice. Ben, Jay, and Carlos were on Gil's team, but Harry secretly hoped Gil would run into them a few times. At first things went smoothly but then it took a turn for the worse when Gil was left alone. Ben, Jay, and Carlos were towards the end of the field working to score a goal when Chad's team moved away from them. With Chad in the lead they charged Gil and for the first five minutes or, so Gil did an excellent job holding them off. However, he was outnumbered, and the rest of the team did little to help him. Soon Gil was getting pounded. Most of the cheerleaders cheered on the assault, led by Audrey, but one of them wasn't cheering.

"Ben, Jay, Carlos!" she yelled. The boys had been focused on making their way to goal but on her shout, they turned around. Several people were already running over including the boy who had been firing the cannons. Ben, Jay, and Carlos raced back over to Gil and broke through the circle to protect him. The coach was not happy as he ran over as well. Harry scrambled down from the bleachers and ran for Gil. By the time he reached the circle that had formed around Gil the coach was driving everyone back. The cheerleader who had called to Ben and the other two had made her way into the circle.

"Move," Harry snarled when the closet boy, Aziz, wouldn't let him get to Gil. Jay knew Aziz was trying to protect Gil from anymore harassment and assumed Harry was going to join in. Aziz had been working the cannons.

"Aziz that is Harry. He and Gil are friends," Jay explained to Aladdin's son. Aziz made a 'o' face and moved out of the way so Harry could get in. He kneeled beside Gil ignoring the coach who was giving most of the team a chewing out. The group turned back inward to see if they could help.

"You ok Gil?" Harry asked.

"It hurts when I breath," Gil said softly.

"It is likely he has a bruised rib it could be worse though and I don't see any sign that it is anything other than that," the girl said.

"You might want to give your mom a call Jane," Ben suggested.

"Can do Ben. I will also give the school nurse a call," Jane said as she dug out her phone. Coach Jenkins came over and entered the circle.

"Do you know what is wrong with him?" Coach Jenkins asked Jane.

"I think he has a bruised rib or two. The school nurse said she will take a look," Jane replied. Coach Jenkins nodded.

"Carlos go with Gil and let me know what is going on. It looks like some team building exercises are in order soon," Coach Jenkins said. Carlos helped Gil up and let him lean on Harry.

"I will tell Lonnie that you two may not be in practice today. If you can't make it Harry that is fine," Jay said. Harry only nodded, and Carlos led the way to the school's health clinic. They had both the nurses' office and the school's two councilors in the building. Carlos had never had to actually go but he did know where it was. Gil was leaning on Harry and even though he didn't say anything Harry could tell Gil was nervous.

"Which one of you is Gil?" the nurse asked as soon as they entered.

"I am," Gil said then winced in pain.

"This way," the nurse said leading them into one of the rooms. Harry helped Gil on the bed which was currently in an upright position, so he was sitting. Once he was seated the nurse looked at Harry and Carlos. "I am going to have to ask you two to wait outside," she said. Carlos shrugged and headed for the door then stopped when he realized Harry wasn't with him. Harry was looking between the nurse and Gil.

"'Arry," Gil said softly that one word conveying all of his nervousness at being left alone with the nurse.

"I am not going," Harry said his tone left no room for argument.

"He has a right to privacy," the nurse said.

"He wants me here and I am not leaving him," Harry said crossing his arms. Carlos could feel the tension.

"Harry don't leave me," Gil whimpered slightly. Harry made a see there gesture. The nurse must have sensed the worry in Gil's voice this time because she didn't ask again. She did however make a gesture for Carlos to head out. Carlos complied and closed the door behind him.

Harry watched as the nurse checked over Gil. He would tense every time the boy would winch or grimace. Finally, the nurse pulled back.

"Well Gil you have two bruised ribs, but the good news is it will heal in time. I am going to give you some ibuprofen for the pain and I don't want you to do anything to strenuous like Tourney till it heals. I will print out a list of instructions I want, you to follow and it should have healed completely in six weeks probably less," the nurse told him. Gil nodded his understanding and she left them for the moment to fill out the paper work.

"Sorry Harry…I was weak," Gil said. Harry shook his head.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You were badly outnumbered and if I had my hook on me I would have given them quiet the fight. We both know who started this," Harry growled.

"Today just sucks," Gil said, and Harry was slightly taken back by this. Cheerful Gil actually said the day sucked and that was a crime in and of itself.

"I will make it up to you," Harry said that wicked grin on his face. Gil looked confused.

"How?" he asked.

"Simple I will give this Chad fellow a taste of his own medicine. No one messes with my crew," Harry said. Gil smiled back. He couldn't say anything else because the nurse walked back in.

"Here you go," she said handing Gil the sheet and medicine. Gil nodded his thanks and she let him leave on his own.

"You can go to your R.O.A.R. practice Harry I will be fine," Gil said.

"Nice try," Harry said. They left the room and headed for their dorm. Carlos wasn't there because he probably went to go deliver the news to Coach Jenkins. As they walked Harry thought of all the different ways he could give Chad some payback.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. I had one suggestion on what each of their new electives should be that I like but since I only got one review last chapter I want to make sure everyone has had a say so besides Tourney and R.O.A.R. what should Harry and Gil's second elective be. Hopefully Gil isn't to OC in this chapter but he is getting bullied a little. I loved writing about Harry being all protective of Gil.


End file.
